


Told You So

by BadgerQueen



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth flips a guy, F/F, F/M, Goode High School, M/M, Percy's mortal friends, School, Thalia's dating a chick, i don't know what else to put, kinda stupid, not-so-imaginary-girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerQueen/pseuds/BadgerQueen
Summary: When Goode lets out for the summer, some of Percy's friends from camp decide to pick him up from school. Percy definitely missed his Wise Girl, even if his mortal friends don't believe she exists.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the Blood of Olympus, Percy is a senior.

The last day of school at Goode High before summer break saw Percy Jackson and four of his mortal friends hanging around the front lawn of the school. Percy and Jane, a pink haired girl with a pair of purple headphones around her neck, were in the middle of a serious discussion about the pros and cons of different kinds of peanut butter.

Dylan, who stood beside them, rolled his eyes and exchanged an amused glance with his girlfriend, Skye. The two were sitting on the grass side by side, Dylan’s arm holding Skye against him.

The fourth friend, Kyle, stood slightly off to the side, flirting with a group of junior girls who were making googly eyes at him. The swimmer grinned equally at all of them, not so subtly flexing his biceps every few minutes. The huge flirt loved to stir the girls up, but he never acted on his flirting, which was confusing to most.

Percy leaned back against one of the trees in front of the school, and Jane copied him against a tree right across from it, “Seriously Jane, smooth peanut butter is better. It spreads easier on bread and doesn't get stuck in your teeth like crunchy peanut butter does.”

Jane shook her head, “While those are valid points, I'd like to point out that crunchy peanut butter tastes better than smooth." 

Percy crossed his arms, “That's a matter of opinion. Some people would agree with you while others, like me, would disagree.”

“Honestly, you two. Why are you even discussing peanut butter types? It's ridiculous.” Skye interjected. 

Percy and Jane reacted with twin looks of shock and offense. Percy clutched at his heart, “How dare you! Peanut butter is one of the most important parts of life. Without peanut butter, where would humanity be? Just eating plain jelly sandwiches? The horror!” 

Jane nodded along, “The world would be in ruins. Wars would rage across every land. There would be no happiness without peanut butter.”

Dylan laughed, “Now that's a bit far, don't you think?” 

“Never!” Percy and Jane gasped together.

Kyle left the group of girls to rejoin his friends, “Why do the freaks look like you kicked their puppy?” The word ‘freaks’ was said fondly.

Dylan rolled his eyes once again, “They were arguing about peanut butter and Skye tried to reason with them.”

Kyle nodded, “Ah, I see. Best to leave them be, I say.” He grinned and ran a hand through his blond hair. “Anyway, what are we doing waiting around? It's Summer break!" He exclaimed, waving his arms in emphasis.

Percy shrugged in answer, “My girlfriend told me to make sure I stayed a little longer after school let out.”, His eyes swept over the parking lot for what must have been the billionth time. 

"Are you still holding on to the girlfriend thing? We know you don't have one Percy. It's okay to want to stay single.” Skye put in.

Percy shook his head in slight annoyance, "I'm not lying to you. I really do have a girlfriend and her name is Annabeth."  
Dylan shrugged, "Whatever you say, man."

Jane putted Percy’s shoulder, “I believe you, lover boy.” She grinned at him.

“Well, duh. You've met her!” Percy laughed and bopped her nose with the tip of his finger.

Suddenly, there was a squeal of tires against concrete and a loud commotion as a white van swerved into the parking lot of the school. Other students stared in confusion as the van parked and a group of teenagers piled out of it.

Percy instantly recognized the van and straightened up to beam happily at the newly arrived group.

Dylan furrowed his eyebrows, “Who are they?”

Percy grinned, “Those would be my girlfriend and our friends from camp.” The group consisted of Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Will, Hazel, Frank, and Rachel.

The three nonbelievers gasped. “No way.” Skye muttered.

Jane, being in the know as a daughter of Forseti (Norse god of Justice) and a Valkyrie, grinned smugly at the mortals, “Told you he wasn't lying.” She skipped forward toward the group and was instantly greeted with a hug from a gorgeous blonde girl and then a chaste kiss from a punk looking girl dressed in silver and black.

The blonde girl, known as one Annabeth Chase, looked in the direction that Jane had come from and instantly spotted Percy. A grin lit up her face and she took a step toward him, but a figure stepped directly into her path.

It was Brady Calvin, Goode High’s football team's quarterback. He flashed a smile at Annabeth and flipped his hair out of his eyes in a way that was obviously practiced, "Hey, Babe. You, me, Saturday at the movies, you in?"

"Not a chance, now get out of my way.", Annabeth shoved past him and he stood frozen in shock as she continued on her path.

Percy met Annabeth in the middle and instantly swept her up into his arms and into a fierce kiss. Annabeth wrapped her legs around his waist to give herself more security and moved her lips against his, letting their tongues meet in that familiar battle of dominance. Their heads tilted in opposite directions, deepening the kiss as Percy moved his hands from her waist to her thighs. Annabeth sighed softly and pulled away, resting her forehead against his, “I’ve missed you, Seaweed Brain.”

“I’ve missed you too, Wise Girl.” Percy pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and nuzzled his nose into her neck, breathing in her scent of books, campfire smoke, and vanilla.

"Okay guys, enough of the PDA!", Nico called out, "Save that for when we get to camp! Hazel looks like she might pass out." Said girl was fanning her blushing face while leaning against Frank’s chest.

Percy and Annabeth laughed, separating, but keeping hold of each other’s hands. “Sorry, Hazel.” Percy smiled at the mocha skinned girl.

Hazel smiled, "It’s alright, Perce. I really should be used to it by now." She giggled and gestured to Nico and Will.

Nico glared, “Blame that on Will, not me. It's not my fault that he kisses me at completely inappropriate times in inappropriate places.”

Will grinned completely unashamed, “Actually, it is your fault. If you weren't so cute all the time, I wouldn't be tempted to kiss you all the time.” He proved his point by kissing the Ghost King right then and there. Nico melted into the kiss without a second thought, but glared half-heartedly at the blond sun child when they pulled apart.

Thalia cooed teasingly at the pair, “Awe, Death Boy is taken down with a simple kiss from his Sunshine.”

Nico glared at her full on, “I will hurt you, Pinecone Face.”

Before it could move any further, Brady finally came to his senses and stalked toward the group. “Wait! You'd date Fish Brain, but not me?!"

"Fish Brain?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at Percy.

"I was the swim team captain." He shrugged in response.

The daughter of Athena’s eyes narrowed, "You didn't cheat, did you?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Of course not." He turned to glare at Brady, "Get out of here, Calvin."

"I don't think I will, Jackson." He smirked unattractively, "Your girlfriend obviously wants me, everyone does."

Percy looked about ready to step forward and show him exactly what a son of Poseidon is capable of, but Annabeth held him back, "No Percy, he's absolutely right." She turned and winked at him so Brady couldn't see, and then looked back at her unsuspecting victim. Brady grinned in triumph when Annabeth held her hand out to him. He took the offered hand and she stepped closer, only to turn and flip him over her shoulder. He landed on his back with a loud 'oof' as the air was knocked from his lungs. The demigods all cracked up and all the mortals who had seen what had happened laughed or smiled, though many tried to hide the fact. Annabeth glared down at him, "Don't ever talk to me or insult my friends, or I'll find you and do more than just flip you and deflate your ego."

Brady scrambled to his feet and ran to his car. Before he got in, he turned and yelled, "You're one crazy bitch!” When Annabeth took a step toward him, he quickly got in the car and drove away without looking back once. Percy and many others were laughing, trying to catch their breath. Percy didn't even notice when his mortal friends walked over.

"So, you gonna introduce us?" Dylan's voice came from behind me.

"Yeah, these are some of my friends and cousins." Percy replied, pulling Annabeth forward, "And this is Annabeth, my girlfriend. Who exists." Annabeth gave him a weird look, so he gestured to Dylan, Skye, and Kyle, "They thought I made you up." Percy looked back at the mortals, "Told you so. She's real."

Annabeth grinned at them, “As you can see, I am real and very much Percy’s girlfriend. Nice to meet you guys.”

Skye cleared her throat, "And how does Jane know them?"

"She’s friend’s with Annabeth’s cousin, so we met through him and found out we were both going to Goode, so we started hanging out more. These are my cousins, Thalia, Nico, and Hazel. The guy holding onto Nico is his boyfriend, Will. Frank is with Hazel. As you may have guessed, Thalia and Jane are also together. You may remember Rachel from freshman year?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I remember her. Nice to see you again Rachel.” Skye grinned at the red head.

“Likewise.” Rachel grinned back.

“Um, why is your cousin wearing a tiara?" Kyle asked.

Thalia glared at him, electricity momentarily flickered over her skin, thankfully going unnoticed by the mortals. She stepped closer him so they were nearly nose to nose, "It's a circlet, not a tiara. Get the facts straight before you speak, genius. Even Percy new what it was."

"Hey, I'm smarter than I was at fourteen!" Percy defended himself.

"Not by much." Annabeth smirked.

"What is it? Pick on Percy day?" Percy pretended to pout while Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Just get in the van and stop being a baby, Kelp Head. It's time to go home." Thalia glared and pointed to the van. The other demigods, excluding Annabeth, hurried in to escape her wrath. Percy waved at his mortal friends before getting in with Annabeth. Thalia was the last to get in after kissing Jane goodbye — she'd be seeing her later after Jane got off her shift in Valhalla —and she sat in the passenger seat. Rachel was in the driver's seat. Then they were on their way to the safest place for demigods, besides Camp Jupiter.

Back at the School:

"No, seriously. What just happened?" Skye asked, looking at Dylan. He shook his head, a look of shock on his face.

Kyle blinked, "I have no idea. Maybe this is just a dream?"

Jane was staring at the spot Thalia had stood in with a dopey grin, "This is definitely not a dream. If it was, none of you would be here and it would have just been me and Thalia. And it definitely would not have ended this tamely.”

"You’re ridiculous." Skye groaned and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
